<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stare by SepZet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321899">Stare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet'>SepZet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (2016) - Fandom, Doom (Video Games), Doom Eternal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human AU, M/M, Mute Slayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU: Samuel Hayden gets his ideal position in the new Mars facility. It would be a bit more ideal if a Marine stopped staring at him for two seconds, but he is a mature adult who can handle it.<br/>Or so he tells himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer/Samuel Hayden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, bestie. Hope this works for you! And yes I know he talks but I couldn't handle it, I needed the sign language I'm sorry I had to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was not a young man. Even when he had been early in his years, he had never been “young”. Call it the burden of wisdom or what have you, but he had seen plenty. He had experienced plenty.</p>
<p>But he had never experienced such discomfort as he did in that moment.</p>
<p>Did that man ever blink?</p>
<p>Dr. Hayden swallowed hard, the soft tissues clicking audibly as he looked pointedly at the far wall. There was some feeble attempt to read the tiny white writing etched into the metal, but there was no way he could possibly see it. Still, it was better than acknowledging the intense, consistent stare from across the transport.</p>
<p>There was a need for Marines in the new UAC facility. He knew that. He knew that there was the chance of attack, or theft, the like. As an intellectual man, he knew that he would need protection as well.</p>
<p>However, this batch of Marines that they had brought along was a bit different. One in particular was different.</p>
<p>Because on the transport, on the trip from the space station to the new facility on Mars, scientists were strapped on one side, and Marines were strapped on the other, and that one large one kept staring at him, unblinkingly, the entire time.</p>
<p>Well, perhaps not the entire time. Perhaps he should check.</p>
<p>Hayden dared to slide his eyes over to the Marine sat directly across from him. Even through the green glass of the Marine’s helmet, he could see those eyes focused on him. Oh, there, they blinked. But they still stared.</p>
<p>What was his problem? Why was he so fascinated? Why would he not stop staring?</p>
<p>“Approaching UAC facility. Please prepare for landing.” The intercom voice was sudden enough that Hayden twitched, eyes darting upwards. Right. Just an announcement. And when he looked back down, those eyes.</p>
<p>They were squinted a little.</p>
<p>Was the Marine…smiling?</p>
<p>Hayden huffed, turning his face pointedly away, to look to his colleague. Might as well start a conversation with someone that had half of a brain.</p>
<p>He would not let the rudeness of one Marine ruin his excitement over the whole situation. He had worked very hard to get to where he was, and being brought to that new facility meant he could move forward with his research with very few limitations. Producing a new energy source for the world was his goal, and he could do it. He would do it. Being on Mars allowed him so much more, and he would face it all professionally and seriously.</p>
<p>So he threw himself into his work. When they landed on Mars, he paid that Marine no mind. He offloaded, and he went to his office to make arrangements immediately. There was plenty to be done before he could actually focus on his research. Plenty to focus on. Plenty to distract.</p>
<p>And it worked for a while. It did. He had so much to do, but when things started to slow, when he could do more research and less logistics, he started to notice it again. Notice him again.</p>
<p>That damned Marine.</p>
<p>It started with the thud of his boots up and down the hallways, patrolling. That was the first thing he had become unable to ignore. And then it was the fact that he always seemed to be on post right outside of his office when he decided enough was enough and he stopped working for the night.</p>
<p>There could be some argument to be made that it couldn’t possibly be the same Marine every time. There had been several of them on the transport, and their uniforms were all pretty similar. However, that particular Marine seemed to be the largest. Strongest. Most muscular. Whatever.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he noticed. It was just that the Marine was around constantly that it made sense to remember details about the man. He certainly wasn’t staring at the Marine like he was being stared at. And he was a scientist. It was his job to notice things, to know what was happening in the world at any given moment.</p>
<p>So he was just being reasonable when he left his office that evening. It was expected that he glance to the right. It was always the right, after all, that the Marine stood on. And that time, with that glance, he faltered a step, just a bit.</p>
<p>Especially since the Marine looked different. Quite different.</p>
<p>Namely that he didn’t have his usual uniform on.</p>
<p>It was a shock to see the massive man so down dressed. To actually see defining features. Like scars. Pale skin. Dark hair. A man under that armor, standing firm at his door, arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>Indecent.</p>
<p>“Excuse you,” Hayden sputtered before he could even think not to. It just came out. “Why are you out of uniform? Is that the sort of decency you want to represent within this facility?”</p>
<p>The Marine blinked slowly, his head turning just as lethargically until he looked down at him. His eyes were very blue. Very, very blue. And they crinkled at the edges before his lips curled. As he smiled at him.</p>
<p>Heat flooded Hayden’s face at a shocking rate. He felt a little dizzy, honestly. How dare he smile at him like that? How dare he-</p>
<p><i>Hello</i>, the Marine signed. With his hands. Sign language? Did he not speak? That was allowed. People sometimes didn’t talk. But could he serve as a Marine without talking? Clearly, as he was there. Lucky that he knew sign language, anyways. <i>Nice to meet you too.</i></p>
<p>Hayden sputtered. Again, so many quick responses that he had no chance to think about. He really wasn’t presenting himself in the most decent manner, but this young Marine was looking at him like he was something to laugh at, and he deserved far more respect than that.</p>
<p><i>I’m off the clock. No need to be uniform.</i> The Marine shrugged, big shoulders rolling upwards, very…precise. <i>I’ll walk you to your quarters.</i></p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary-”</p>
<p>Still, the Marine pushed away from the wall, standing ready. Ready to follow. And very clearly not going to go anywhere until he went somewhere, so what more could he do?</p>
<p>So he walked down the halls, followed closely by the pillar of meat. Muscle. Strength. The skin on the side that was closest to the Marine tingled strangely. Aware of his presence, or some such. He was definitely walking faster than entirely necessary, but that was just because he wanted to get back to his bed. Yes. Not because he was nervous or anything.</p>
<p>The marine tapped him on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Hayden jumped again. He just wasn’t expecting to be touched, that was all. His head snapped around.</p>
<p>
  <i>What are you researching?</i>
</p>
<p>“That is none of your concern, Marine. I’ll have you know-”</p>
<p>
  <i>J-O-H-N.</i>
</p>
<p>Again, the twitch. “Pardon?” He scowled at the man, and that damn Marine was still smiling at him as they walked. “What are you-”</p>
<p>
  <i>My name is John.</i>
</p>
<p>Oh. Well. Hayden huffed and focused forward once more. Why were his quarters so far away?</p>
<p>Another tap. <i>And you’re Samuel Hayden. Doctor.</i></p>
<p>Suspicious. Hayden huffed, feeling relief filter through him the moment his door came into view. He fairly bolted for it as well as his aging body would allow him, but the Marine just kept pace with him with long strides, presenting no issue with keeping up with him.</p>
<p>Once inside of his doorway, he dared to whip around, glaring up at the Marine. And the Marine just smiled back. But ultimately, a thought struck him and he had to know.</p>
<p>“Wait. If you were off duty, then why were you outside of my door?”</p>
<p>And John smiled brilliantly. <i>Goodnight, Doctor Hayden.</i></p>
<p>Because that was a reasonable response. Because it made complete sense to end an encounter with that. Because John did. Just end the conversation like that. And walk away.</p>
<p>His irritation then would do nothing to prepare him for the status quo he was now presented with, his new routine. The Marine, that John always stood guard outside of his office, and walked him back to his quarters whenever he was done. It didn’t matter the time that he finished. John was there, sometimes in uniform, sometimes dressed down, but always irritatingly large.</p>
<p>And strong.</p>
<p>Hayden had never had time to be interested in anyone or anything. There were so many more interesting things to study besides the human body, but with his continued presence, Hayden became more and more aware of John. Of the details of him.</p>
<p>The way his shirt always seemed too small, clinging too tight to his body. The cuffs of his sleeves strained to contain bulging biceps, the fabric pulled so taut over his pectorals. Every inch of exposed skin was scarred, slashed over with old wounds. His thighs were massively thick, and-</p>
<p>So maybe he had some errant thoughts about John. Hard not to with how much he saw the Marine. How could he not? His life was his research and those little walks with the Marine. So when he woke up one morning with the first erection he’d had in about ten years, he could explain it away.</p>
<p>Mostly.</p>
<p>He was too damn old for all of that. And on top of that, John was clearly much younger than him. Clearly indecent. If John were a woman, then Hayden could be viewed as a predator. But John was a man. A very strong man. With a little bit of white hairs at his temples. So not completely young. But much younger than him.</p>
<p>So their walks were a bit stranger after that. Every time he saw that Marine, he remembered the dreams he had. Or the thoughts he sometimes had. Maybe he didn’t walk so fast every time after that. And if John noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. The only thing he did sign were questions about his research. Which he couldn’t answer.</p>
<p>A breaking point was bound to come soon enough. He just didn’t expect it to come when he had a report due that evening. Well, it wasn’t so much due as it was when he wanted to get it done. He was the head of his research division. He didn’t answer to anyone. There was no reason to rush it, but he wanted to get it done, but he was sitting there at his desk, seething, thinking about how John’s chest looked under that thin green shirt he had been wearing the day before. Really, it was ridiculous how thin it was, he could see the man’s nipples-</p>
<p>Slapping his hand down on his desk, the schematic he had been working on wavered with the abuse. Hard not to be frustrated. Actually, no. It would be easy not to be frustrated, but there had to be an aggressive Marine that didn’t leave him alone.</p>
<p>It was quite easy to note when his thoughts left him entirely each time he did something involving the Marine. It was like he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he was already at the door, sliding it open so he could lean out and glare at John. Because he was there. He was always there.</p>
<p>“Get in here,” he growled, and at that point, he was starting to realize what he was doing. Too late to do anything about it, as John turned and nodded primly, like he had been expecting it the entire time.</p>
<p>Well, now he had to deal with his actions. With his…obsession. But could he call it an obsession if it was started by John himself? With his staring.</p>
<p>Regardless of who was to blame, he had to deal with the fact that John was coming into his office and he’d never been in there before, and he was a massive man and he didn’t know how to handle himself. But he started it, and he finished everything that he started.</p>
<p>He could handle it with some dignity though. He went back to his desk and made himself sit down, if only to keep something in between him and John. That seemed the safest bet. Not that he thought anything would happen, but it seemed like a good idea to have some precautions.</p>
<p>So he sat, and he cast the holograms away so he could look at the Marine clearly. The Marine who was, again, not in his armor even though it was still early in the day and if he worked that day, he should definitely be in uniform. He could worry about that some other time.</p>
<p>“Explain yourself.” A good start. He was a professional man and he could talk in a professional manner. “Why do you pursue me?”</p>
<p>John blinked, lifting his hands, then pausing, his head tilting to the side, quiet consideration. Confusion? He really did have a really expressive face.</p>
<p>“Are you a spy? Is that why you hound me constantly? You must work for one of my competitors. Which is it? Concordance? Dredger?” The anger of having a silent conversation mounted, and his voice lifted. “You must be a spy!”</p>
<p><i>Why must I be a spy?</i> Genuine confusion. His head tilted to the side in this harmless question, honestly in an endearing way and it was upsetting.</p>
<p>“Because why else would you follow me around? Escort me every evening? Wait outside of my door?”</p>
<p>John grinned, his hands moving in the signs, but they didn’t make sense. There was no way it made sense.</p>
<p>
  <i>Because I’m interested in you.</i>
</p>
<p>No, that didn’t make any sense. He frowned, slapping his hands on his desk again. Really, now he was just sounding like an errant child at that point. “Interested in my research!”</p>
<p><i>No.</i> John shook his head, paired with the hand wave. <i>Interested in you. You are very handsome.</i></p>
<p>What. All that blood rushed to his cheeks again, so fast. Too fast. That didn’t make sense.</p>
<p><i>You are very smart and very handsome. I like seeing you every day.</i> John started to walk forward. Was he always that big? Men didn’t come that large. He must take supplements of some kind, because that was an important thing to think about in that moment when he was rounding the desk.</p>
<p>“Regardless of- whatever reason- Mr. Marine! I mean-” He was not making any sense. He was scrambling out of his chair and backing up and John was just walking towards him with that smile, so damn large that there was no understanding it. “This is highly inappropriate!”</p>
<p><i>What’s inappropriate? We’re just talking, aren’t we?</i> And that smile grew. He was playing a game, and he didn’t want to be any part of that. <i>I don’t know what you think is happening, but I’m just telling you that I admire you.</i></p>
<p>“And you’re crowding my space!” The glass of his window was cold against his back. Oh goodness. He had nowhere else to go, and John was right in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <i>And you invited me into your office.</i>
</p>
<p>He was making accusations that he had no defense against. He was too old to be cowering in front of a wall of meat, certainly not when it was a Marine. A young Marine that was reaching up and cupping his face with two massive hands and leaning in.</p>
<p>What was happening? What was he supposed to do? He was too damn told to-</p>
<p>John kissed him. When was the last time he kissed someone? Seventeen years ago? There had been a colleague and it had really been more clinical than pleasurable, but maybe that was because he only ever wanted to kiss a man that was much too large and much too strong.</p>
<p>Whenever it had happened, it didn’t matter. Because he tilted his head into it and opened his mouth and let John kiss him and it felt different from everything else he had ever felt. When the kiss broke, he could only stare confusedly at John when he pulled back. His vision was a little blurry. He was closer than he thought he was.</p>
<p>And the main thing on his mind was the fact that John’s hands cupped almost the entirety of his head.</p>
<p>“You have very large hands,” he said dumbly, because that was what was important right then. Not that it mattered.</p>
<p>John just smiled, sliding those too large hands down to slide them down the sides of his thighs, then behind them, and lifting him like he weighed nothing. Which he probably did. To John.</p>
<p>Hayden let out an embarrassingly shuddering breath as John tucked his face in against the side of his neck, clinging to his thick shoulders as the world shifted, which turned out to be John turning them and walking them back to his desk, laying him down on it. And he didn’t lean back, just pressing kisses sown his neck, down the front of his suit.</p>
<p>Too old, too old. It was the mantra in his head as he made himself watch as the Marine made short work of his belt and zipper, pulling down his slacks to reveal an embarrassingly energetic erection trapped in his underclothes. He made himself witness and smile John had when he leaned down, but he made no attempt to hide the gasp when the Marine pressed his lips around the shape of him, flicking those blue eyes up to watch his reactions.</p>
<p>This was horrifying. Again, his swallow was way too loud, especially when he reached down to press his fingers through John’s hair. He needed to be an adult and say something.</p>
<p>“If you continue to do that, I am not certain I will…last very long.”</p>
<p>John’s eyes crinkled at the edges again. But he did lean up, bringing his hands into view.</p>
<p>
  <i>Been a long time?</i>
</p>
<p>“I don’t need to tell you that. Not everyone has the experience that a Marine would have, thank you. You are fortunate that I am even allowing you to touch me like this.”</p>
<p>John chuckled, straightening up so he could grip the edges of his shirt, dragging it off over his head and treating Hayden to the view of the absolute difference in their physiques. <i>I am so grateful, Doctor Hayden.</i></p>
<p>“Yes. Well. You’re…welcome. You’re welcome.” He couldn’t just lay there like a lump the entire time. He had to do something. But what was that something? Hm? The only thing he could think to do was to take off his shirt and that would be ridiculous when he had someone like John standing between his legs.</p>
<p>Might as well do it anyways. His hands were shaking when he went to undo the buttons. It didn’t help that John watched him to intently, taking in every detail until his shirt was open. It was like he was waiting, because the moment his shirt was open, John descended upon him again and was kissing him, stroking his hands up his much weaker chest like it was something to be admired.</p>
<p>If Hayden was being completely honest with himself, he liked the kissing part the best. It meant John wasn’t watching him as they removed the rest of their clothing. He was doing that on his desk, getting naked on his desk, doing things that he had never considered happening before.</p>
<p>But there he was, digging his fingertips into bulky shoulders while John worked fingers into his ass like he had a plan. Like it wasn’t all completely insane.</p>
<p>There was still a chance that John was a spy of some kind, but at that point, Hayden approved of his methods. It certainly made it more exciting, keeping the weight of a body above him and all that. He could understand why people tolerated others if only to experience that sensation. Though it probably wouldn’t feel quite as enjoyable if the other person wasn’t as massive and powerful as John.</p>
<p>John pulled back, drawing a lingering whine from Hayden’s throat. He was flushed all over, sweating, and he reached down and curled his fingers around-</p>
<p>Oh goodness.</p>
<p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Hayden blinked down at John’s dick. At the size of it. It didn’t make any sense. That…huh.</p>
<p>“That won’t fit.”</p>
<p>John smiled, rubbing Hayden’s thigh as he stepped in closer, still bracing himself.</p>
<p>“I knew it. I knew you were a spy. You’re here to kill me with your oversized phallus you assassin-”</p>
<p><i>I love it when you talk dirty,</i> John signed, grinning too wide, pressing the head of his dick against his ass. Because that was a suitable statement to make as he started to push in and it became impossible to breathe.</p>
<p>Unfamiliar curses flowed from his lips, his head snapping back. Overwhelming, really. He was grateful that John was taking his time, but the amount his body was stretching open felt like a joke. Nerves were different down there, but the slide, the fill, all of it was so intense that he was gasping, whimpering, slapping his hands around to find something to hold on to.</p>
<p>There was nothing to hold, not until John’s hips pressed into the underside of Hayden’s thighs with a soft pap. Down to the base. He felt split open, broken in half, but it was such a blissful sort of broken. John didn’t move though, and he had to come to the realization that his eyes had been screwed shut most of the time. So he had to open his eyes to look at John, at the softly gasping Marine that stood in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Are you okay?</i>
</p>
<p>“Yes yes, I’m fine. You haven’t killed me yet.”</p>
<p>John grinned, as usual, gripping Hayden’s hips with both hands to draw back, then slap back in with one simple thrust.</p>
<p>Oh. Yes. That was fine. But he needed something more than that.</p>
<p>So he made grabby hands up at John until the Marine got the hint and leaned down, letting him kiss him more. They kissed for a little while until John remembered to start moving, thrusting too deep but so well.</p>
<p>There was something to be said about that primal feeling. Kissing, touching, fucking on his desk, it was a bit much to handle. He didn’t think about his research, about anything medical related, nothing. There was nothing but the feelings, the growing heat and the need to make sounds that were completely ridiculous.</p>
<p>It was only worse when John slid a hand in between the two of them and gripped his dick, stroking it quickly. His hands were so scarred and so rough and-</p>
<p>He may have made a sound, but he was fairly certain that he blacked out. It was the only explanation that made sense, because when he opened his eyes again, he was half draped in John’s lap as they both sat in his desk chair. Both naked, of course. His brain was slow to process anything. He should say something profound.</p>
<p>“Is your bare ass on my seat?”</p>
<p>John’s chest shook with silent laughter, but he signed no reply. Answer enough.</p>
<p>Well. He could still be a spy, but he could deal with that some other time. Much, much later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>